My Teacher
by Jori Shipper 3
Summary: Jade's falling for her teacher, who's none other then Ms. Tori Vega. Is Tori falling too? Or will Jade just end up single and heartbroken.
1. Chapter 1

My Teacher

Chapter 1

Tori's POV

It was another normal day at Hollywood Arts high school. I drove up to the school, parked my car and got out. I grabbed my coffee and my other belongings that I needed for today. I was a bit later today. I was there at about 8:00, and I went straight to my class room. I prepared the lesion for today and when I was finished, I checked the time again. 8:20, only 10 more minutes before school started. My morning was fairly well, that is until 3rd period hit. 3rd period is normally my first class, just not today. I sat at my desk while I waited for my class to arrive. Everything was normal in class, though something was bugging me.

_Where's Jade West? _

I looked around my class, I looked at the second row, the spot she would normally take, but this morning she in the 3rd row from the back.

_Weird, she never sits there in my classes. She always sits closer to the front. _

I didn't think much about it because I had to teach the lesion, but I really started to worry about her when she started to stare at the wall closet to me. I looked at her every now and then, but the fourth time I looked at her I saw desire in her eyes. Like whatever she was thinking about was something she's been dreaming about for a while. Something that I could tell took up a lot of her time, and mind because I know for a fact that wasn't the first time I'd seen that look in her eyes. I decided that was my chance so I took it. I told the class that they would be spending the rest of the period doing their test. When I was done explaining the test, everyone started their test except for Jade. I walked around the class and stopped right beside her.

"Jade?" I called only loud enough for her to hear.

"Huh." See looked at me.

"You haven't started your test. I guess your dream was keeping your mind hostage."

"Oh, sorry about that, I'll start the test now."

I smiled at her then lowered my head to her left ear and whispered, "I hate to watch you day dream in my class. So just make sure you're satisfied before, my class tomorrow."

I began to walk to my desk and when I looked back, Jade had her mouth open sporting a shocked expression. I couldn't help but laugh a little at her. About a minute later she started her test. I sat at my desk on my laptop going over the plans for the next couple days. Once the bell rang ending 3rd period everyone handed in their tests and went to their next classes. Except Jade, she walked over to my desk and stood still.

"Yes Jade?" I smiled at her.

She smirked at me, "I hope you know how hot you look. But you'd look hotter with your hair down."

And just like that she was walking away, though now it was my turn to be shocked.

_My student just hit on me… My female student. And _if I was being totally honest with myself, I didn't mind. I started to feel a blush coming on.

_She made me blush. Wow._

I didn't have a class for forth period so I finished up everything I needed to then I just went to lunch early. After the thing with Jade I need to clear my mind.

Jade's POV

I couldn't wait to get out of forth period so I could go to lunch and talk to Cat and the rest of the gang. I needed to tell Cat what happened in third period with Ms. Vega, how she said that she hates watching me day dream in her class and that she wants me to be satisfied before her class tomorrow.

_Damn that woman knows how to get to me. I wonder if she'd actually help satisfy me. Oh gosh, that would be the best day of my life, dating Ms. Vega in secret, having her on top of me. Having her scream my name at the top of her lungs, having heated make-out sessions at lunch in the janitor's closet. I'd be one happy girl. The only people who know about my thing for Ms. Vega our Cat, Andre, Beck, and Robbie, I know, I know why would I Jade West tell Robbie a secret like that. I know I'm mean, but he is in the circle of my friends, so for only one of them not to know, it wouldn't be right. Even if he is annoying sometimes, I still think of him as a sort of friend. _I'm pushed out of my thoughts by the bell.

_Oh that god it's lunch time. _

The teacher dismissed us and I was the first to leave. I went to my locker put my things away and headed for the café to buy my lunch. I got a salad and a coffee, and then walked over to our usual table, sat down and waited for the rest of my friends. Cat was the next one to show up at the table and she sat right next to me.

"Hey Jadey." Cat said.

"Don't call me that." I said in my usual tone, though I'd never dare yell at Cat.

Cat smiled away, "How was third period with Ms. Vega?"

Before I could answer Cat's questions I heard a voice say. "Yeah, anything happen today?"

I looked up and saw Andre, Beck and Robbie walking this way.

"Well if you would have let me answer you'd know Beck."

"Oh, sorry, you may continue." He smiled.

"Thank you. And yes something happened." I smirked remembering what I said to Ms. Vega before I left the class.

"Please don't tell me you're gonna kill one of us. Cause that would just be janked." Andre said.

"Oh, no I'm not. I was just thinking about to when I hit on Ms. Vega, and when I turned around the leave she was blushing." I said in a smug voice.

"Oooo! Good job Jadey!" Cat squealed.

"Wait, wait, you did what?" Robbie asked.

"I hit on her when I gave her my test back because everyone else left the room. Be sides it was her fault for whispering in my ear that she hates to watch me day dream in her class. And that I should make sure that I'm satisfied before, her class tomorrow."

"Wow, sounds kind of like she was jealous because she didn't know who you were day dreaming of. Woman can be like that." Andre replied.

"I think Andre might be right. Why else wouldn't see want you day dreaming in her class?"

"Maybe because she wants Jadey to pay attention to her while she's teaching."

"Even if Jade wasn't day dreaming about our teacher, I'm pretty sure she still wouldn't be listening to a word she was say. She would probably be checking her out, or thinking up of ways to get her to date her. Or even both." Robbie responded back.

Everyone agreed to what he was saying, even me. And it would most likely be both. Once we all agreed what I'd be doing next in Ms. Vega's class we all started talking about random stuff, we laughed, we ate then the bell rang and we had to get to our classes. I was really looked forward to Sikowitz's class. I was so happy to have him last period today. The rest of the afternoon before Sikowiz's class was okay, I bit boring but okay. I couldn't wait to see the gang again. I sat in my usual seat and Sikowitz hold us to perform our songs that we wrote. It was Cat's turn to sing when there was a knock on the door. The door opened and there was Ms. Vega standing there with her long brown hair on her shoulders.

_Damn, I was right. She does look hotter with her hair down. _

"Tori, you're just in time. It's Cat turn to sing. Come take a sit."

Ms. Vega came in and took a seat in the back and Cat sang a really catchy song called Problem. Then Sikowitz called me to go on stage, I loved being the last singer to hit the stage. But the fact the Ms. Vega was here made it harder for me to sing my song. I'm no punk or anything I just didn't know if she'd be able to tell if I had wrote it for her. I got on stage and Sikowitz asked what I'd be singing, I told him I'd be singing I song I wrote called "You Don't Know Me."

The music started and I began to sing the song.

_You think you know me.  
But you don't know me.  
You think you own me.  
But you can't control me.  
You look at me and there's just one thing that you see.  
So listen to me.  
Listen to me._

_You push me back.  
I'll push you back.  
Harder, harder.  
You scream at me.  
I'll scream at you.  
Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder.  
I'm dangerous I'm warning you.  
But you're not afraid of me.  
And I can't convince you.  
You don't know me._

_You think you got me.  
But you don't get me.  
You think you want me.  
But you don't know what you're getting into.  
There's so much more to me then what you think you see.  
So listen to me.  
Just listen to me._

_You push me back.  
I'll push you back.  
Harder, harder.  
You scream at me.  
I'll scream at you.  
Louder, L-L-L-L-L-Louder.  
I'm dangerous I'm warning you.  
But you're not afraid of me.  
And I can't convince you.  
You don't know me._

_And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting.  
And the pain feels okay, it feels okay. (heyy)_

_You push me back.  
I'll push you back.  
You scream at me.  
I'll scream at you.  
Louder, Louder, Louder, _

_Louder, Louder, Louder, _

_Louder, Louder, Louder._

_You push me back.  
I'll push you back.  
Harder, harder.  
You scream at me.  
I'll scream at you.  
Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder.  
I'm dangerous I'm warning you.  
But you're not afraid of me.  
And I can't convince you.  
I don't have to.  
I think you know me._

When I finished the long everyone I the class clapped for me, then Sikowitz said, "Great job Jade! Now everyone since there is only five more minutes till class ends you may either have free time, or you may leave. If you're leaving, then goodbye, see you tomorrow.

Once I got off stage I was greeted by Ms. Vega.

"Are you leaving now?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'm going to my locker." She walked with me from class to my locker the spoke again.

"That was a very good song, and an even better vocal performance."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem at all."

Then I heard her drop her voice to a low whisper, I couldn't really hear what she said, but it sounded like she said I looked really hot on stage.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class Ms. West." Then she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

My Teacher

Chapter 2

Tori's POV

Yesterday was a really confusing day for me because I had two free periods instead of just having one. I'm not even sure why I had two, I guess they mixed up the times table again. They've only ever done that once before, if you ask me, it shouldn't have even happened at all. This is a school, things shouldn't be so mixed up. But it did give me time to talk to Sikowitz about coming to watch his class perform their songs last period, though I only had enough time to watch Cat, and Jade to sing. I didn't miss the rest on purpose it just happened, but what can you do right?

_Cat has a great voice, but Jade's voice was just breathtaking and strong, powerful even. The way she just got up on stage, you could tell she was comfortable, like it was her home away from home. I admired her a lot; she was a great talent, not to mention a very attractive and beautiful girl. I'm not oblivious to the fact that something's been going on with her the past week or so, I notice the look in her eyes when she's just sitting in class just thinking. It's really quite cute actually. I also notice she never does it in any other class but mine; I'm have to talk to her about it, and I'm going to figure out why she's been so distant in class._

I get up out of bed, get dressed, and did my makeup lighter then yesterday just to change it up. I put on a white blouse and a plain black skirt that stops just above my knees. Once I was dressed I brushed my hair, then I decided to curl the ends of my hair. When I finished getting ready I made myself some eggs, bacon and coffee. When I finished my food I grabbed my coffee, my bag and my keys. I locked the front door and went to my car, then drove to school. I got there earlier than normal for a reason. I grabbed my things from my car and walked inside, when I got in I went to my class room and put my things on my desk and locked the door to my class room. I then headed for the music room.

Jade's POV

I woke up early today and got ready for school, I grabbed my black tights and my red skirt with black strips. I put on my black tank top and threw on my black knitted sweater. I put on my gold necklace and I put on my black combat boots then went down stairs and ate my breakfast. My mom had left for work so I ate alone, just I totally didn't even care about. When I was done I grabbed my coffee and my bag and went to my car to drive myself to school. I got there at 7:35 and I went to the music room. When I got there I saw someone on the piano, they didn't even notice me come in witch was good. Then I heard the music start, then they sang.

_I can be tough, I can be strong, but with you it's not that at all. _

_There's a girl, that gives a shit, be hide this wall, you just walk through it. _

_And I remember all those crazy things you said. _

_You left them running through my head. _

_You're always there, you're everywhere, but right now I wish you were here. _

_All those crazy things we did, didn't think about it just went with it. _

_You're always there, you're everywhere, but right now I wish you were here. _

_Damn, Damn, Damn, what I'd do to have you here, here, here. _

_I wish you were here. _

_Damn, Damn, Damn, what I'd do to have you near, near, near. _

_I wish you were here. _

_I love, the way you are, is who I am. _

_Don't have to try hard. _

_We always say, say it like it is. _

_And the truth, is that I really miss. _

_All those crazy things you said._

_You left them running through my head. _

_You're always there you're everywhere, but right I wish you were here. _

_All those crazy things we did, didn't think about it just went with it._

_You're always there you're everywhere, but right I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn, what I'd do to have you here, here, here. _

_I wish you were here. _

_Damn, Damn, Damn, what I'd do to have you near, near, near. _

_I wish you were here. _

_No, I don't wanna let go. _

_I just wanna let you know, that I never wanna let go. _

_Let go, oh oh. _

_No, I don't wanna let go. _

_I just wanna let you know, that I never wanna let go._

_Let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let, let go, let go. _

_Damn, Damn, Damn, what I'd do to have you here, here, here. _

_I wish you were here. _

_Damn, Damn, Damn, what I'd do to have you near, near, near. _

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn, what I'd do to have you here, here, here. _

_I wish you were here. _

_Damn, Damn, Damn, what I'd do to have you near, near, near. _

_I wish you were here._

When the song was over I had to fight the urge to clap because nobody even knew I was in there watching the whole thing. I soon noticed this mystery woman was Ms. Vega. I hadn't really been paying much attention before, but now I know it's her.

_I never knew she could sing like that. I knew she could sing of course, but that was just wow. _

All of a sudden I heard the door slam closed, and I was alone in the music room like I had originally wanted. Though I soon left the music room also, not wanting to be there any longer. That song that she was singing kept replaying in my mind. The bell rang and I went over toward my locker to grab my books for class. I couldn't really focus on my second period, or third period class. I could only focus on first because it was my script writing class. It's my favorite class. The bell rang 5 minutes later telling us that third period was over, I got up and left the class right away, truly not even caring if we were dismissed or not. Fourth period today was Ms. Vega's class…

_Dammit! How am I going to focus on her teaching if that stupid song won't go away? Ugh. Who could she have even wrote it for anyway? Wait… She must like someone. Of course she does Jade, why else would she have written it. This is going to be a very, very long day. _I thought to myself entering Ms. Vega's class.

I took a seat in my usual spot and waited for everyone else to enter the class. When everyone got inside Ms. Vega started the lesion and this time I tried with every fiber in my being not to go back to that place where all my dreams come true, because once I'm there there's no way I'm coming back. My day dreams always start off different, for what reason? I have no idea. Though they always end up with me on top of Ms. Vega while hearing her moan and scream out my name. Telling me she wants to harder or faster. And again, I'm back in that dream. That dream I wish with my everything that it was reality, than I'm brought back to school when I see Ms. Vega walking up to my desk. That's when I realize that the bell rang. Then Ms. Vega speaks,

"Hope you're dream was as great as the rest, but I need you to come back to my room as soon as you're done your lunch. And before you even bother asking me why, it's because we need to talk. Be sides I'm sure your friends won't mind this one time. Right Jadelyn?"

_This might not be the thing to be thinking but I can't help but think how sexy it sounds when she calls me Jadelyn. Even though no one's called me that since 4__th__ grade, I won't mind Ms. Vega saying it more often._

"Jade? Do you understand?" She asked.

"Um, yeah. I'll come and see you when I'm done eating." I said.

Then I got up and walked out of class.

_Damn that woman knows how to get to me. But I'd be totally lying if I said I didn't I love it. If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to make her mine, and that's a promise. Lunch is going to be fun, but we won't just be student and teacher for long, I'm gonna make my move soon. _

_**Writers note; the song in this chapter was Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne, if you were wanted to know. **_


End file.
